


Promise I'll Take Real Good Care of You

by Lyri



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyri/pseuds/Lyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's King Jensen's birthday, and as always, people turn up in their finest to attend the lavish event. But there's one guest in particular, a certain Duke, that Jensen would like to get to know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise I'll Take Real Good Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Insmallpackages on LJ for the promt 'Jared/Jensen: Royalty fic. Steamy sex and a happy ending required.' Hope I haven't disappointed anyone.

The first time King Jensen of Elina lays eyes on the visiting Duke of Marjor, it’s like he falls head over heels.

He doesn’t pay attention to anything else that’s going on around him after that, as he attempts to find out where the man is or catch any glimpse of him at the other end of the table once they’re all seated for the banquet.

More than once, Jensen has missed something someone in his proximity has said to him and had to watch them stammer and blush and hurry to repeat themselves as though they were the ones at fault rather than Jensen himself.

All this fawning and debasing themselves whenever Jensen’s anywhere near them gets a little tiring after a while.

Actually, it got tiring two days after his coronation but he tries not to think about that.

It’s not like Jensen didn’t know what he was in for when he took over as monarch, after all, he’d watched his father rule over the planet for years, but he’d always just assumed that things would be different during his reign. That he would _make_ things different. Most of the people in the room right now had grown up right alongside Jensen, they were his teachers, his friends and family, but it was like, as soon as he became King, they became completely different people.

Or Jensen himself became a completely different person and five years after the crown of Elina was placed on his head, things haven’t changed at all.

Especially when it comes to the brown-nosers that are sitting around him right now, most of them distant uncles or cousins, lords and viscounts that don’t get to visit the palace very often and are rewarded for giving up their precious time to come to things like this by demanding to be seated as close to their King as possible.

Jensen doesn’t understand it; he knows that most, if not all, of these people were pissing themselves with excitement when they received their invitations to King Jensen’s 35th Birthday Banquet, and yet they always make out like it’s such an inconvenience to them and so they should be rewarded by being seated next to the birthday boy. 

It’s another of those things that Jensen wants to change, but the begging and pleading he’d had to do to make sure Danneel was sitting next to him was embarrassing enough.

He’s the King, dammit; he should be able to sit next to whoever the hell he likes at his own fucking birthday banquet without fear of upsetting some delicate relationships with some out of the way planet that no one’s ever heard of outside of the people in this room.

This is why the Duke of Marjor – being just a lowly duke – is all the way at the other end of the really fucking long table.

Jensen’s considering a revolt when there’s a sharp jab in his ribs and his attention is brought back to those around him and he glares at Danneel.

“Where is your head at?” she hisses at him. “If you don’t start paying attention, you’re going to piss someone off and I’m not getting between you and Countess Benz again.”

Jensen grimaces before aiming a polite smile at Countess Julie Benz, seated a little ways down on the other side of the table, raising his glass to her.

She beams at him, delighted at the attention from her King, apparently forgetting all about the epic argument they had at Christmas over Jensen forgetting the names of her dogs.

Jensen inwardly rolls his eyes and turns back to Danneel.

“Who the hell’s idea was this thing anyway?” He knows it’s a redundant question, a stupid question, even, but right now, he just doesn’t care. And the way Danneel’s eyes grow wide is just funny.

“Uh, maybe all of the Kings and Queens of Elina who came before who made this a tradition on their birthday? Not my fault you’re being a pissy bitch because you’re being cock blocked by a hundred foot long oak table.”

Jensen laughs.

Lady Danneel is the daughter of a baron from one of the outer regions of Jensen’s planet. She and Jensen met at boarding school, and she didn’t care that he was the son of the King – and therefore, the heir apparent – not the way everyone else did. They either shunned Jensen completely or fawned all over him. Danneel was different, much to Jensen’s relief. She’d just sat down next to him in study hall and stole his history notes. She’s never really left his side since. Something which Jensen will always be incredibly grateful for.

Jensen sighs down at the food on his plate. “If he leaves before I even find out his name…” he trails off when he can’t think of anything sufficiently threatening. 

Danneel lifts her glass to her lips, her eyes betraying the smirk she’s trying so valiantly to hide. “Don’t worry, your Majesty. I’ve got your back.”

///

The whole damn thing is finally over four hours later and Jensen really just wants to run away and crawl into bed and think about how his life is a fucking circus. 

But he can’t, because he is the King and there’s protocol. He has to be a gracious host and accept everyone’s thanks and gratitude for the invitation as they take their leave.

There are some guests who are staying in the palace, Jensen knows – too far for them to travel back home tonight – and he’ll have to go through all of this again tomorrow when they decide it’s time to leave, but he consoles himself with the fact that the Duke of Marjor is one of them.

Jensen never did manage to pull the duke aside during the night, too many people clamoring for his attention and a security incident that forced Riley and the rest of Jensen’s security detail to up their profile and keep the guests a good distance away from their monarch. Nothing says romance better than security guard and his gun getting between you and your intended.

But with the duke still on the planet – better yet, in the palace – Jensen knows he will at least get to see him again before he leaves. And if all Jensen can get out of him is a name, then at least he’ll have something when he invites the man back to spend some personal time when he’s next available.

If the duke is anything like the rest of Jensen’s guests, he’ll make himself available as soon as possible, but Jensen is secretly hoping that he isn’t.

Finally, the guests who are leaving are gone and Jensen is escorted back to his private rooms.

Despite all the strangers currently in his house, Jensen feels perfectly safe when he steps into his chambers. He has enough security in place to know that he won’t be bothered and anyone who _does_ try to get past said security without any sort of authorization, they’ll…well, Jensen doesn’t really know what will happen to them, because Riley always takes care of that and Jensen doesn’t really bother himself with the details past knowing the guest won’t be invited back.

There are only a handful of people outside of Jensen’s immediate family who can breeze past Riley and his team without question, Danneel being one of them, which is why Jensen’s not really surprised when he comes out of them bathroom and finds her lounging on his bed.

“So,” she says with a flirtatious grin and Jensen just rolls his eyes.

It’s a good thing that no one can just walk in here uninvited, because the image of Lady Danneel all spread out on the King’s bed in nothing but a silk nightgown would give anyone the wrong idea.

“So what?” Jensen presses when she doesn’t say anything more.

“So…” she draws the word out this time, “I got you something for your birthday.”

Jensen cocks an eyebrow at her and thinks about the other things he’s gotten for his birthday this year, mostly things that have been named after him, like parks or schools. He did like the racehorse that someone gave him. That was pretty sweet.

“Alright, so where is it?” he asks when Danneel doesn’t present him with anything.

She grins at him. “It’s in the kitchen.”

“I have to go get it myself?”

“You’re the King, you’re not fucking paralyzed.”

Jensen stares at her for another minute, but she’s not moving.

Finally, Jensen pushes himself off of the bureau he’s been leaning against and with a final, confused look at his best friend Jensen leaves his bedroom, cutting through his living room and out into the wide corridor that leads to the rest of the palace.

“Sire?” a guard Jensen doesn’t know very well immediately stands to attention when he spots Jensen and Jensen waves him away.

“It’s fine; just need a little something from the kitchen.”

“Sire, I would be more than happy to assist you or find someone to help you if you’d rather someone else,” the guard babbles and Jensen resists the urge to roll his eyes. 

“As I said, I’m fine, no assistance needed.” 

The guard’s mouth twists, like he’s unsure he should be letting his King roam around unsupervised and Jensen makes a mental note to speak to Riley at some point.

The King Jensen might be and he might need protection in certain situations, but in his own home, he should be free and clear to come and go as he pleases, without a babysitter following his every move.

The guard, thankfully, says nothing more, just takes a step back against the wall and watches Jensen walk down the long corridor. Jensen can feel the eyes on the back of his neck and it itches.

He stops when he gets to the end of the corridor, looking to the left and the door just a little ways down. He doesn’t think he’s ever actually been to the kitchen, but still, he wants his gift, because Danneel never really lets him down when it comes to things like this. It’s always something for _him_ , not something for the planet or something to prove some region’s loyalty to the crown and Jensen loves her for that.

Pushing open the door, Jensen stops short, his mouth suddenly dry as he takes in the ‘gift’ Danneel left for him.

The Duke of Marjor blushes hotly as soon as he lays eyes on Jensen and jumps to his feet like his chair’s on fire.

“Your Majesty!” he gasps. “I didn’t…I’m sorry!”

Jensen waves his hand in dismissal. “No, no, please, sit.”

The duke smiles and sits back down at the table and Jensen joins him.

“I’m sorry,” he says again. “Lady Danneel said she wanted to discuss something with me. I didn’t know she was…”

Jensen laughs. “Yeah, Danneel, she’s…she’s sneaky like that.” He swallows hard. “But if you…you can leave. If you want.”

Wow, all those elocution lessons and public speaking lessons are looking like a huge waste of time and money right now.

The duke chews on his lower lip for a second. “Do you want me to leave?”

Jensen lets out another laugh. “It’s alright to tell me how you really feel, no audience right now to bow and kowtow to.”

“Then I would like to stay,” the duke says. His eyes widen. “If that’s alright with you, Your Majesty.”

Jensen just shakes his head and stands up, more amused than he has been in a while by the duke’s bumbling nervousness. He crosses the kitchen to what he presumes is the freezer and is relieved to find some ice cream when he opens the door.

“Tell you what, we’re just gonna sit here, talk a little, get to know each other better and eat this ice cream…” Jensen looks around the kitchen again, “if I can find the spoons, that is.”

It’s the duke’s turn to laugh and he twists in his seat to pull open the drawer behind him, producing two spoons.

Jensen blushes. “Really should learn the layout of my own kitchen.”

Jared says nothing, just takes his spoon and digs into the ice cream and Jensen lets the silence play out for a while, deciding that the duke should be the one to break it.

It takes a while, the ice cream tub almost empty, before he finally speaks up.

“I’m sorry,” he says nervously, “it’s just…what can the King of Elina possibly want to know about me?”

“Your name, for one thing,” Jensen says as he takes another bite of ice cream. “Getting a little tired of referring to you as ‘the duke’.”

“Referring to me?”

It’s Jensen’s turn to blush. “I might have spotted you when you arrived.”

“Of course you did; I was presented to you like everyone else. You are the King, after all.”

“Yes, but you are the only one I actually remembered. I tried to have you seated next to me, but apparently my people didn’t want to upset the Countess of Bum-Fuck-Nowhere.”

The duke laughs, long and loud and beautiful and he chokes a little on his ice cream, much to Jensen’s amusement. “I’m a glad you didn’t succeed in that plan. Not sure I could have concentrated on that delicious meal if I’d been seated anywhere near you, Your Majesty. Being all the way at the other end of the table was bad enough.”

“Jensen,” the King says quickly, “you should call me Jensen.”

“Jared,” the duke says softly, “my name is Jared Padalecki.”

“I’m very pleased to meet you, Jared.”

“And you, Jensen.”

Something snaps and the tension between them vanishes and it’s like they’ve known each other for years. They talk about everything, from their shared love of dogs to Jensen’s hatred of the fact that people keep wondering about when he’s going to settle down.

Jared wrinkles his nose. “People talk about that? You getting married?”

Jensen nods. “I’m the first monarch in centuries to take the throne unmarried and that was five years ago. I turned thirty-five today; people are starting to talk about heirs.”

Jared gasps. “Are you serious? God, I can’t imagine that kind of pressure.”

Jensen nods. “Yeah, it’s gonna be awesome when they find out I’m gay. Then all the long lost family will come crawling out of the woodwork to claim the throne. My dad’s cousin’s daughter’s godson or something.”

If Jared’s shocked by Jensen’s confession, he doesn’t show it, just reaches across the table separating them to give Jensen’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“And there’s not…I mean, no woman that you think you could maybe be happy with?”

Jensen sighs. “Well, Lady Danneel has offered to become my wife, have a child by me, but…it feels like lying, you know? I don’t want to lie to my people. Plus, it stops Danneel from finding her own perfect match. She’s my best friend, I don’t want to do that to her.”

Jared nods his head. “My best friend, Genevieve, she offered to do the same thing for me. But it’s different, I have no one waiting to claim my title if I don’t have an heir, no one’s expecting me to carry on the family line.”

“Lucky you,” Jensen grunts. “Sometimes I wish I could just say ‘fuck it all’ and run away to…to…Marjor.”

Jared blushes again. “Promise I’ll take real good care of you.”

Before he can think about it, Jensen dives across the table and presses his lips to Jared’s, kissing him breathless.

“Um, wow,” Jared gasps when they part. “I certainly wasn’t expecting that when I accepted the invitation to your birthday banquet.”

“Well, I’m certainly glad you did accept,” Jensen says honestly. “If nothing else, it definitely made my night more entertaining.”

Jared looks at the ceiling. “Oh, God, the King of Elina is flirting with me. I must be dreaming.”

Jensen kisses him again. “I can prove to you that you’re not.”

Jared’s grin vanishes. “Are you…are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

Jensen shrugs. “Well, that all depends on what you think I’m suggesting.”

Jared swallows hard, the sound of it clicking audibly in the stillness of the room and Jensen knows, without question, that they’re both on the same page.

“Lead the way,” Jared says huskily and Jensen smiles.

He’s not surprised that Danneel is nowhere to be found when he and Jared creep out of the kitchen and back to Jensen’s suite. The guard that had been posted outside of Jensen’s room is also gone and Jensen makes a mental note to get her something pretty.

Once the door is closed behind them, Jared reaches for Jensen, but Jensen puts a hand on Jared’s chest, holding him at bay.

“What? I don’t…”

Jensen just holds his hand up, silencing Jared for a minute while he picks up the phone and dials a familiar number.

“See that I’m not disturbed for the next eight hours at least. I’d prefer twenty-four hours, but I’m not gonna hold my breath.”

In front of him, a look of understanding passes over Jared’s face and he closes the distance between them a little.

 _“Um,”_ Christian Kane, Jensen’s personal advisor, says slowly, _“it’s almost midnight; unless something drastic happens, I’m fairly certain you’re free until tomorrow morning.”_

“Good, make sure no one comes to my private chambers except you or Lady Danneel.”

_“Sire…I...what is going on?”_

“Nothing, Christian. I’ve just decided to go after something _I_ want for a change.”

Jensen hangs up before Christian can say anything more and turns his full attention back to Jared.

The duke is standing in the doorway of Jensen’s bedroom, looking like he was about to face a firing squad rather than something much more pleasant.

“Hey,” Jensen says carefully, crossing the space separating them. “You can say ‘no’ if you want to.”

Jared laughs, but there isn’t much humor in the sound. “Refuse my King? My mother would never speak to me again.”

Jensen frowns and backs away again, looking down at the thick navy carpeting and avoiding Jared’s piercing eyes. “I don’t…please don’t make this into something you have to do, Jared, like it’s a duty to your planet or whatever. I’m not the King of Elina right now, Jared, I’m just…I’m just Jensen. Just a guy who you apparently really like. Don’t make this into something that it isn’t. If you want to leave, I won’t stop you and nothing will…I won’t mention it again.”

Jensen has barely finished speaking before Jared’s closing the space between them again and kissing Jensen like he’s desperate for it. His hands fumble with the tie on Jensen’s pajama pants and Jensen urges him backwards into the bedroom.

The backs of Jared’s legs hit the edge of the bed and Jensen rides him down to the mattress , his lips moving from Jared’s and skating across his jaw to suck and mark at his throat.

Jared’s hands reach down and cup the swell of Jensen’s ass and Jensen rolls with the movement, arching into Jared’s touch, his full and heavy cock riding the crease of Jared’s hip.

“Hmm,” Jared hums, “you feel so good.”

“Wanna ride you,” Jensen whispers into his ear, chuckling when Jared goes still beneath him. He pulls back a little so that he can see Jared clearly in the dimly lit room.

“I thought…” Jared starts, but he doesn’t seem to have anywhere to go with the thought.

“I’m just a guy, remember? Just like you and every other second person on the planet right now and I will not compromise on what I want.”

“And you want to ride me,” Jared finishes.

Jensen flashes him a quick smile. “Now you’re catching on.”

Clothes are shed quickly after that and soon Jensen is reaching for the lubricant gel in his bedside cabinet.

Jensen coats his fingers and kisses Jared one last time, then he lifts himself up on his knees and pushes one finger into himself.

He groans as he starts to stretch himself open. The fact of the matter is that it’s been a long time since Jensen met anyone he wanted to spend any time with, never mind someone he wanted to get intimate with.

Jared is both and Jensen doesn’t know what he’s going to do come morning and Jared has to leave.

Jensen wants to have as much time with Jared as possible, so he doesn’t waste time on prepping himself, making it quick and probably extremely unsexy, but Jensen just doesn’t have it in him to care.

Jared is breathing hard and fast when Jensen pulls his fingers free, wiping them off on the bedspread, giggling a little childishly at the thought of his housekeeper, Mark, finding the stains when he changes the bed the next day.

“Jesus, I can’t believe this is happening,” Jared gasps and Jensen smiles at him, reaching down to grip Jared’s cock and hold him steady.

Jensen’s eyes roll back in his head as he sinks down on Jared’s cock.

“Oh, fuck,” he breathes as he seats himself fully, his ass coming to rest against Jared’s hips. “It’s been a little while since I’ve done this. Just…just give me a minute.”

Jared’s hands reach for Jensen’s hips, his thumbs caressing the groove as he holds himself still.

“Oh, God, you’re killing me,” Jared groans, throwing his head back into the pillow and exposing his throat.

Jensen barely manages a smile as he leans forward to work on the mark he started earlier. His hips shift, forcing Jared just a little deeper and he moans into the skin of Jared’s neck.

Jensen lifts himself up on his knees until just the head of Jared’s dick is still inside him, then slams back down, hard, forcing them both to cry out.

They set a less than gentle rhythm, all grunts and groans. Jared’s fingers dig into Jensen’s hips so hard that there’ll be marks left behind and Jensen can’t help wishing that they’d be permanent.

It’s hot and filthy and Jensen wishes he had it in him to slow down, to savor every second of it, but he can’t. They’re both too wound up and too turned on and Jensen just gives it everything he’s got, grinding down on Jared like his life depends on it.

Suddenly, Jared surges up, taking Jensen in a deep, hungry kiss and he flips them both, slamming Jensen down onto the mattress and leaning over him like a wall of solid muscle and then he starts fucking into Jensen has hard and fast as he can.

Jensen can do nothing except grip Jared’s shoulders and hang on for the delicious ride.

“God, Jensen,” Jared gasps and Jensen guesses that he’s close.

“Give it to me,” he says, his hands in Jared’s hair now. “Come on, Jared, I want to feel you come.”

Jared thrusts hard a few more times before he stills, Jensen’s name on his lips as he comes.

“God, that was hot,” Jensen pants, his hands caressing Jared’s soft skin as the other man buries his face in Jensen’s neck, trying to get his breath back.

Suddenly, Jared moves, pulling out of Jensen without any warning, causing the King to let out a hiss of breath at the uncomfortable feeling.

Jared doesn’t answer the confused grunt Jensen gives, just starts kissing his way down Jensen’s body and finally, Jensen understands what’s going on when Jared takes Jensen’s still rock hard cock into his mouth.

Jensen throws his head back in a silent scream.

Jared sucks Jensen down hard and fast, pulling Jensen’s orgasm out of him like he’s some kind of expert.

“Jared!” he screams, his hands fisted in Jared’s long hair. “Jesus Christ!” he pants, collapsing against the bed in a liquid heap.

“It’s just ‘Jared’ actually,” the duke says, laughing as he lies down next to the King.

“Oh, so now you’re joking with me.”

“Well, I figured…considering what’s just happened, there’s not much protocol left that we haven’t just rammed through, so why bother standing on ceremony anymore?”

Jensen laughs. “Good point.” Still breathing heavily, Jensen rolls over, laying a hand on Jared’s chest. “I think we’re as close as we’re ever gonna be.”

Jared rolls closer and kisses Jensen softly. “I’d like to try and get a little closer,” he says softly. “Promise I’ll take good care of you.”

It’s the same words he said in the kitchen and Jensen feels something tighten in his chest.

“Would you-” but he stops himself and shakes his head. 

“Would I what?”

“I can’t…I’m sorry. I’m sorry, we barely know each other. In fact, we _don’t_ know each other. At all.”

“What does that matter?”

Jensen groans. “I’m…I’m the King, Jared, and an unmarried one at that. I can’t just…I can’t just fuck around. Anyone I’m seen with, anyone at all, it has to be serious, because that’s what people are going to assume. I can’t have anything causal right now. Or ever, actually.”

Jared nods. “Okay, I don’t really want it to be causal. Does that help?”

Jensen sighs. “People are pushing me to marry, Jared. I’m thirty-five and so far, I have made no allusions to wanting to marry or not. People are anxious for heirs, because if I don’t have one, the alternatives make people very nervous.”

“Who is the alternative?” Jared asks.

Jensen cringes. “Princess Mercedes.”

“Ouch.”

Jensen nods in agreement.

“So…what does this mean?”

“I need an heir,” Jensen breathes, “and if I I’m seen with another man, people will get even more nervous than they already are. Which means that this-” he waves a hand between himself and Jared “-this can’t be anything other than serious, because that’s what people are going to believe, and my advisors aren’t going to run around telling my people that, nah, it’s okay, they’re just fucking around.”

“So, it has to be serious?” Jared says, a smile tilting the corners of his mouth.

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Am I speaking Arthurian or something?”

“I actually speak Arthurian, but, no,” Jared grins. 

“Yes,” Jensen says tiredly, “it has to be serious.”

“Then we’ll get a surrogate.”

Jensen chokes on his own tongue. “ _What?!”_

“We get a surrogate,” Jared repeats, slower this time, “someone discreet. We’ll keep her here, out of sight of the public-eye and we give her whatever she wants to do this for us.”

“You’re…you want to do this?! We’re talking about marriage here, Jared!”

Jared sits up. “You’re the one who brought it up!”

“But…we hardly know each other!”

“You keep saying that,” Jared says and he shrugs whenever Jensen doesn’t give him a reply. “Look, isn’t that how it was done hundreds and thousands of years ago on Old Earth? Marrying for heirs and political gain?”

“But…that’s different. This isn’t Old Earth and things here have never worked that way, not since the discovery of Elina.”

Jared purses his lips, obviously thinking. “So…we tell people we’ve been quietly dating, wanting to make sure we were serious before we decided to go public.”

“Jared,” Jensen starts, but Jared cuts him off.

“I like you, Jensen, I like you a lot and I would like to continue spending time with you. I want to know everything there is to know about you, and if this is the way we have to do things, then that’s the way it has to be.”

“I...” Jensen doesn’t have any words for what he’s feeling right now.

“If this is what you want, Jensen, I’ll go along with anything you suggest.”

Jensen takes a deep breath. “You really think that’ll work? Telling people we’ve been dating all along?”

Jared smiles. “I think you’re the King and I think the people love you and I think that they will accept anything you tell them, especially if it means a huge Royal Wedding during which they’ll probably have a day off work and there’ll be souvenirs they can collect.”

Jensen pauses for a second before he leans forward and kisses Jared deeply. “I think I love you.”

Jared smiles. “Well, that’s a relief, because I’m pretty sure I feel the same way about you.”

Jensen shakes his head. “This is nuts.”

He kisses Jared again before he leans across to the other side of the bed and picks up the phone, dialing the same number as before.

 _“You said you didn’t want to be disturbed,”_ Christian grumbles sleepily as soon as he answers.

“I want to call a press conference or release a statement or something tomorrow afternoon. Get all the important people together.”

_“Um, okay. What’s this all about?”_

Jensen smiles at Jared. “I’m going to announce my upcoming wedding to the Duke or Marjor.”

 _“What?!”_ Christian exclaims. _“We…you…you can’t do this, we need more time. We…we have to prepare for something like this. We need…what the hell, Jensen?”_ Jensen chuckles at Christian’s use of his real name, but he doesn’t want to interrupt him to mention it. _“You…how long have you been dating?”_

“To anyone outside of Jared and this conversation, we’ve been dating for the better part of a year,” Jensen says confidently.

Christian is silent for a minute. _“And to anyone else?”_

Jensen takes a deep breath. “The better part of the night.” Behind Jensen, Jared laughs into his hand.

Christian clears his throat. _“You guys are serious about this?”_

Jensen turns to grin at Jared, reaching out to take his hand. “Yeah, yeah, I think it’ll work out.”

Christian sighs. _“I’ll be by in the morning to go over everything.”_

“Fine, but not too early, okay?”

_“Of course. And, um, congratulations, Your Majesty.”_

“Thank you, Christian.” Jensen hangs up and turns his attention back to Jared. “You have until Christian, my Chief Advisor, gets here in the morning to change your mind.”

Jared shakes his head. “I’m not going to change my mind.”

Jensen lets out a breath. “Danneel’s going to kill me.”

Jared shrugs. “She can be a bridesmaid.”


End file.
